


Perfect Now

by lousxgreenwalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousxgreenwalls/pseuds/lousxgreenwalls
Summary: Just a fluffy Larry oneshot
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Perfect Now

The atmosphere during dinner at the B&B was almost magical. There weren't too many people and there was just the right amount of chatter. Everyone spoke in the most softest tone, even the children were quiet. 

To Louis, everyone and everything seemed to be glowing as he looked around the room. Maybe it was the fireplace's fault. Louis liked to think it was because people were actually talking to one another rather than sat around on mobiles. 

"Lou?" A voice said into his ear. Louis quickly wished away his thoughts. 

"Sorry, love. Say again?" He yawned, snuggling further into Harry's side. They had been early to dinner so had managed to get themselves the comfy seats in front of the fireplace. The sofa was brown leather and tearing in multiple places, the four counterpart chairs were much the same. 

Clifford's head knocked against his foot almost as if to remind Louis that he's still there. Louis raised his foot and moved it slowly down his dog's back as if to say that he knows. 

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "I asked whether you wanted to go for walk outside with me?" 

Louis lifted his head. "Are the lads coming?" He asked after realising their friends had disappeared. 

Harry followed his line of sight. "No. Liam and Zayn have to gone to bed and, I'm pretty sure Niall's gone to get a third plate of food." 

"Of course." laughed Louis. "I think the cook must have a soft spot for him." Harry simply hummed in agreement and let out a breathy laugh. Louis sat up properly and slapped his hands on his knees. 

"Let's go, then." They stood up together and walked away from the other guests, into the hallway. Clifford got up to follow them, his tail swishing happily. Every person staying at the house has their coats and walking boots sitting by the front door, but it was the beginning of autumn and the ground was pretty much always dry. 

After shrugging on their coats, they stepped out into the chilly night air. Louis, feeling extra clingy, slipped an arm around Harry's and gently leaned his head against Harry's upper arm. 

"What is with you tonight? You're so clingy." Harry asked, then added, "Not that I mind." as he didn't want to sound rude. 

Clifford ran ahead of them as Louis shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno. This place is doing something to me." 

"I hope it lasts."

"Hey! What do you mean? I'm always- most of the time like this!" Harry just hummed but Louis could tell he was smiling. 

At some point, they stopped to look at an oddly shaped tree. Louis had his back to Harry, quietly inspecting the beautiful pattern of the bark. 

"Hey, Boo." Louis turned at the nickname he adored being called, and was instantly met with a faceful of leaves. He stood there a couple seconds longer, letting them gracefully fall to the floor. 

"You didn't just do that." Louis stated with fake dumbfoundedness. A smug smile was plastered on Harry's face, the complete opposite to Louis. 

Clifford's tail started wagging faster as he ran in between his onwers. 

Louis felt like they were having one of those old Mexican standoffs, but with dry, autumn leaves instead of pistols. 

Louis bent down and grabbed a large handful of leaves and stomped over to his partner. The smirk written on Harry's face was soon to be replaced with leaves, Louis thought. 

He shoved them right in Harry's face, holding them there for a good five seconds. Gradually, he let them fall away, back to where he'd found them. 

Harry was looking down at him with the most fondest eyes. Louis had never been so in love in all his life. He reached up to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a long but soft kiss. 

They pull away after seven sweet seconds. "I love you." he whispered, running a delicate hand through Harry's curls. 

"I love you, too." Harry whispered back. It was a beautiful moment where it was just the two of them... Until Clifford took that as an opportunity to jump up at them. 

Harry and Louis burst out laughing and took a step back, letting the dog run around them, weeving through their legs. They continued walking, hand in hand, along the path. Every so often there would be a spring of water surrounded by mossy rocks, that even if you so much as place a toe on, you'd slip. 

Eventually, they came to a small open field. In the centre of it was a wooden marquee, of sorts, completely void of people. Clifford bounded over to it and started sniffing the leaves eagerly. 

"The lights are still on." Louis observed, stepping onto a branch, pulling a quiet crunch from underneath his shoe. 

"You know how forgetful ol' Ray is. Always forgetting to switch the heaters on at night." said Harry. 

"Gosh, last night was awfully chilly. At least you were there to keep me warm, though." They smiled sweetly at one another and then began to walk towards it until their shoes were just touching the concrete floor. 

There were two single wooden tables sat a fair distance apart, no chairs clinging to their rounded corners. Brown and amber coloured leaves had scattered themselves all over the floor. 

"This my ideal wedding venue." Harry admitted suddenly, walking around each table. Clifford was leaping around playfully, crunching all the leaves. 

"Really? Two tables and a few leaves? How ideal." Louis grinned cheekily. 

"No, y'know; at least ten more tables, pretty flowers on top of them, music playing in the background while the people I love chatter nonsense around me." Harry looked off into the distance, deep in thought. 

Then, Louis thought of something. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question because Louis didn't need to ask. 

Usually when Louis asked Harry to dance, it was the type of dancing you see at clubs or when you're trying to embarrass someone. Dad dancing, to be more specific. But, this time, Louis meant something different. He meant the style of dancing where you just sway and sway and rock gently along to slow, romantic melodies. 

Harry took a single step towards him. "There's no music." 

Louis wiggled his phone in the air and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Yes there is." Harry chuckled softly and watched as Louis picked a song. 

_Atlantic_ by _Sleeping At Last_ started to play through the tiny speakers of Louis' phone. He turned it up fully and placed it down on one of the tables, tiptoeing over to Harry. 

Soon enough, they were wrapped up in each other. Louis' head was on Harry's chest. A blissful moment where Louis was thankful for his shorter stature. Harry's heart beat quickened when Louis' arms wrapped around his middle. They slowly swayed to the calming music, forgetting about all their troubles and doubts. 

Everything was perfect now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amanda K for the idea!


End file.
